The major objective of this proposal is to delineate the role of MeCP2 in specific brain regions and at distinct developmental time points in mediating behavioral phenotypes observed in individuals patients afflicted with Rett Syndrome (RTT). We have recently developed a system in which genes in the mouse brain can be knocked out by targeted delivery of an adeno-associated virus (AAV) encoding Cre recombinase in a regional and temporal specific manner. We hypothesize that cessation of MeCP2 expression in specific brain regions (hippocampus, amygdala and motor cortex) will cause them to: 1) exhibit alterations in specific behaviors depending on the brain region targeted; and 2) provide a framework of the neural circuitry that is involved in mediating aspects of RTT. In these experiments, in addition to regional specificity, we will be able to deliver AAV- CRE at two distinct stages of development (1 month after birth or 4 months after birth.). One month after birth corresponds to a time before appearance of symptoms in mice. In this way, we will be able to see whether deletion of MeCP2 in a specific brain region after birth can recapitulate specific symptoms associated with the disease. Region specific deletion of MeCP2 four months after birth (a time point after emergence of symptoms) will enable us to find out if there is a developmental critical period for appearance of the symptoms. If symptoms still emerge after this late deletion, this would suggest that loss of MeCP2 at any developmental stage causes functional deficiencies indicating a role for MeCP2 in acute neuronal function in addition to a role in neuronal development. This information is important because it may provide a framework whereby particular pathways or specific brain regions can be targeted for the treatment of Rett Syndrome by taking advantage of their distinctive pharmacological profiles. Rett's syndrome (RTT) is a neurodevelopmental disorder that accounts for one of the leading causes of mental retardation and autistic behavior in females. In general, individuals affected with RTT experience normal development up to the age of 5-48 months at which time developmental problems occur. Most RTT defects are predominantly expressed in the CNS, including mental retardation, autism-like behavior, seizures, disturbances of sleep, problems with gait, and stereotypical hand movements. Recent work has demonstrated that RTT is an X-linked dominant disorder that in most instances (at least 76%) results from mutations in the Methyl-CpG-binding protein (MeCP2) gene that are predicted to result in loss of function of MeCP2. While these mutations have been identified in the majority of RTT cases, there is currently no direct link between loss of function of MeCP2 and the pathogenesis of RTT. To better understand the role of MeCP2 in mediating the behavioral phenotypes observed in RTT individuals, we propose to delete MeCP2 in specific regions of the brain and then examine these animals in a broad array of behavioral paradigms. We will also delete the MeCP2 gene in developing mice (before the appearance of a behavioral phenotype) and in adult mice (after the appearance of a behavioral phenotype) and then assess these animals in a broad array of behavioral models. This approach will allow a clearer interpretation of MeCP2's role in specific brain regions as well as in developmental time points in mediating behavioral phenotypes similar to those observed in RTT patients. The proposed studies should increase our understanding of the role of MeCP2 in mediating certain RTT associated behaviors as well as identify neural circuits that mediate these abnormalities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]